The Hollings Cancer Center (HCC) at the Medical University of South Carolina (MUSC) requests $175,000 in developmental funds, 17.5% of the overall direct Cancer Center Support Grant (CCSG) request, that will be used specifically to: Provide three to five pilot research funding grants to HCC members, a total of $120,000 per year, to promote translational research in high priority areas as articulated by the HCC Senior Leadership Recruit one new faculty scientist with an emphasis on translational immunotherapy in Years 1-3 ($55,000 each year) and a second recruit, a drug discovery scientist, in Years 4-5 ($55,000 each year)